FireClan's Leader's Den
This is Foxstar's den. Chat Foxstar layed down, exhausted from the battle. Crowsplash looked his leader. "Are you alright?" "Yeah." Foxstar said. "Just tired. Crowsplash... You're very loyal to your Clan. You will be rewarded soon, i promise." Crowsplash nodded. "Thanks." "You've earned it." Foxstar dipped her head to the tom. (LUL CAN REEDSTAR KILL HER ONCE ALREADY XD) (If you want to.....) Crowsplash walked out of the den. (yus plz) Foxstar closed her eyes, tryin to go to sleep. Crowsplash wonder about Foxstar's words. Train one of them. "What were you thinking, Crowsplash?" Foxstar's ear twitched. "Sneertooth wants me to train a IceClan apprentice in the Dark Forest." Crowsplash looked at his paws. (He is like Ivypool) (k) "What are you even doing in the Dark Forest? Don't go there again. Don't trust them. You can't make them tell you what to do. You belong in StarClan. Now get some sleep... And this time, in a place of your own, not The Dark Forest." Foxstar giggled. Crowsplash nodded. "Okay." Foxstar started to go to sleep. (K NAO CROWSPLAH LEAVES AND REEDSTAR KILLS XD) (Okay) Reedstar slipped into her den, and took one of her lifes. (I gtg to bed now. See you tommarow) (Okay. Bye ^^) Foxstar's cried went across the camp. She was too tired to go take it back, so she collapsed in her nest, covered in blood. Crowsplash ran in the den, eyes wide. He looked at Reedstar. "You!!!!" Reedstar's eyes were blank. "I had my chance.......Now is yours. Under orders of Sneertooth, finish off your leader." Crowslpash shook his head "No. Never." Reedstar leadped at him and brought him down. Crowsplash leaped away and slashed at his underbelly. Reedstar hissed in leaped and him.Crowplash leaped out of the way and he jumped on him. Crwosplash shank his teeth into Reedstar's neck, and Reedstar went limp. "Silvertail!" Cried Crowsplash. Silvertail ran in. "Crowsplash-What happened? Why is... Reedstar! Get OUT!" Her long, sharp claws unsheathed. "When you die, Reedstar, I hope you go to the Dark Forest!" Foxstar woke up. (she was in starclan xD) She was at full power now. She leaped on Reedstar and pinned him down. "StarClan will never forgive you. Never. You killed a leader while she was asleep. You're horrible, Reedstar. You d..on't deserve the position of a leader." Reedstar leaughed. "Where do....you....think I got my my nine lives?" Crowsplash looked at Reedstar. "Finish her...Crowsplash. Prove your loyalty to us! The Dark Forest!" Crowsplash looked at Foxstar. Do it.... Hissed Sneertooth. Crowsplash narrowed his eyes. "For my Leader!" He spat, and pulled Reedstar from underneath Foxstar. "Thank You Crow-" Crowsplash pinned him down. "For Foxstar, leader of FireClan. You have fun in the Dark Forest..." Crowsplash slashed open Reedstar's belly. Reedstar went limp for a few seconds. Foxstar's eyes widened as zhe watched Crowsplash and Teedsyar.(Should he have 1 life left? Letz let mudstar finosh him XD) (Yea, He will have one life left.) Reedstar ran away. Crowsplash stood up. A day later Foxstar pushed herself in the back of her den. She didn't even know where her kits were.... Hopefully in StarClan...She sighed. Her kits, Finchkit... Foxkit... Mudkit... and... Who? Moonkit..... Why am i only realizing this now? ''A tear ran down her cheeck. ''Why did I ever leave my Clan in the first place? Sure, i created another Clan... But....I... I don't... I don't want to if I won't be able to watch my own family grow up in it! ''She started sobbing. ''I'm going to find them... One day..... Crowsplash walked in. "Foxstar??" "Hi, Crowsplash." Foxstar looked at him. Crowsplash walked over to his leader. "What's wrong?" "I had kits when i was a warrior..... And i left my Clan because i had to much stress on myself. I lived as a rougue. I decided to come back when i felt relaxed again. But the morning I came back, my kits-the sizes of apprentices by then- were gone." Foxstar explained Crowsplash frowned. "Thats really sad." Category:Location Category:She-Cat Category:Fox's Characters Category:FireClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Tom